Spirited Away:A Lemony One Shot
by NarutoSwag99
Summary: She would sleep with any man, so long as he was hot, sexy as hell, and had green eyes. She wasn't a slut, she simply wished to drown in pleasure in the hopes of satisfying the desires she had for another. Whats wrong with fucking away your sorrows? After all she was a beautiful brilliant college girl, whose love would never come...or so she thought


A/N one shot, I was bored and discovered that my other story "Spirited Away: A Devils love Story" glitched and I cant upload new chapters onto it! uuuuggghhh! Anyways this is like a mini version of another story I plan to write in the future so keep an eye out for a similar description! Oh and of course read and review! PLEEEAAAASSSEEE! I know its a pain and we're all lazy but come on its a minute and a half of you're time just to type the word "cool" or "terrible"!

Disclaimer: Please I dont own squat! Im 14! The closest thing to Spirited Away I own is the DVD and original Tape!

Description: She would sleep with any man, so long as he was hot, sexy, and had green eyes. She wasn't a slut, she simply wished to drown in pleasure in the hopes of satisfying the desires she had for another. Whats wrong with fucking away your sorrows? After all she was a beautiful brilliant college girl, whose love would never come...or so she thought~

ONE SHOT

Dim black tinted light faded into the room through dark curtains as the sun rose in early morning. Enough to be seen through her seemingly translucent eyelids. With a few dull blinks, each opening further than the previous her tired eyes gazed upon the same window of her apartment.

Being a stomach sleeper her arms were under her pillow, her cheek lay on the smooth royal red cover. The comforter was up to her waist leaving her bare upper back exposed to the pleasantly warm air that circulated her room.

Arching up with a soft groan and turning so as to sit upright she lifted a leg bending it at the knee and propped a lazy arm on it as she gazed with emotionless eyes at the curtain covered window. After several moments of thought she grabbed the edge of the comforter and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, standing with a stretch upwards cracking her spine.

Her boxers hung low on her waist and her bra covered fairly large breasts, though they weren't huge in any sense. She slowly walked over and pulled the two halves of the curtain with either hand aside letting the warm spring sun's light fill the room.

The light highlighted her firmly toned sleek physique, her abs well defined from upper to lower, and her 'V' muscle lines that lead down from her lower abs past the hem of her boxers were well exposed.

Emotionless grey brown eyes gazed out at the campus of her college in the distance, a mere two blocks away.

Leaving the window she walked into her large modern kitchen making herself coffee, black. The bitter taste that ran over her tongue as she drank from the mug didn't come close to the bitterness of her heart.

The soft patter of strong feet across wooden floor emerged from her room, a fully dressed tall, lither, black haired man a year older retrieved his shoes from the front hall as she didn't even acknowledge him. Entering the kitchen he greeted her, she nodded in response as she leaned against the counter finishing her drink and setting it aside.

Suddenly she felt her head being turned and before she could protest her words were lost and muffled by soft devilish lips. Sighing in her head she pressed back, tasting his somehow always cinnamon tongue.

With a smirk he pulled back, greenish blue eyes meeting hers as she rolled them at his mischievous actions.

"I gotta go, class starts in a few~" his deep husky voice spoke as he headed back for the door. As he opened the door he called back "Same thing next week?"

She replied with a small smile "Mm." and with that the door shut and she was alone.

Finger combing her short boy cut hair that swooped to the side she went to get herself dressed. A black T shirt and simple jeans was all she needed for the day. Though her classes didn't start till mid day today and it was only 8a.m. She was happy to indulge in her solitude, off campus she didn't have a roommate and her place was huge and quiet.

She had become quite rich since she had become a computer technological prodigy. Designing new programs, hacking and creating new viruses for any company that asked as a freelance worker had worked out nicely. She found it entertaining to help competing companies destroy each other.

Washing her supple pale skin in her luxurious bathroom she dried her face with a towel and saw her face that many called perfection stare back at her in the mirror. She had to admit having such features was rather useful at times, she got the select few she wanted in bed and was able if not for a short while to forget, forget the one man she despised herself for falling for. Her frustration only built every time she got laid, for every time she would awaken she was only half satisfied. She was NEVER completely satisfied no matter how good the sex was. Whomever she woke up beside they were not him.

Green eyes, her fetish as many would call it, perhaps it was, she didn't know, all she knew was that they made fucking all the more pleasurable.

Heading to her workroom or as the few who had been allowed into her apartment called it, the computer lab. She opened the door leading into the dark room with a three sided desk, each side with one to three computers along it. She was a master of multitask when it came to those things. After all with a genius mind she was able to process it all at once.

But before she was able to sit in her office chair she heard a knock at the door. With a sigh she shut her office door only to open another, revealing her "friend" Mimi. Or better known to Chihiro as "pesky intruder."

"What is it Mimi?" Chihiro groaned tiredly.

Pushing the door open and barging in Mimi responded, "Good morning to you too grumpy pants."

Closing the door Chihiro watched as Mimi hopped onto her couch and turned on the enormous wall mounted T.V. Glancing to her right she noticed Chihiro's bed was messy and her clothes from the previous day had been left on the floor.

"Geez Chihiro another one?"

"Relax it was just Aryan." Chihiro sauntered into the living room leaning on the back of the black modern sofa.

"He's your favorite isn't he? He seems to be your most common 'visiter'."

"Yes I suppose he is, he's dam good in bed and has a challenging personality. Guess you could say he's 'my type' though I don't do relationships."

Mimi turned her head to look back at Chihiro, "He's an intelligent bad boy. Of course you like him."

"Mmmmhm why are you here again?" Chihiro asked returning to the original subject. She wasn't fond of speaking about such matters.

"Oh I was just checking on you, if I didn't who knows what trouble you'd cause. And you have an appearance to keep up ya know? You may act and look like an apathetic impulsive idiot but come on."

Chihiro sighed inwardly, Mimi had been close to her mother when they were in high school. Her mother had passed on the motherly responsibilities to Mimi, and she was a rather perceptive girl, figuring out many of Chihiro's facades and other things along those lines. Mimi could read her. Something no one else could do, or at least not nearly as well.

Mimi continued. "Classes don't start till later...you had another episode didn't you?"

Chihiro was surprised, her eyes widening only slightly as her friend stared at the television.

"Mm..." was all she could reply with.

Mimi knew something that not even her parents had, nor anyone else. It had happened a few years back, Mimi had been out late and decided to check on Chihiro. Back then Chihiro's father had just passed away due to a traffic accident, due to the boredom she had at school with the slow pace and effortless straight A's she had begun to act out. Fighting every chance she got.

Mimi had stumbled upon one of these fights on her way to Chihiro's place, a fight 20 to 1 but she had arrived at the worst possible time. Chihiro was finishing off the last few, blood stained her white shirt and had splattered on her skin but that wasn't the most shocking. As Chihiro panted and wiped the sweat from her chin she noticed Mimi, making eye contact Mimi took a step back.

Noticing the extended fangs and terrifyingly pale blue eyes of her friend she gasped. Chihiro stood up straight and the features faded, her expression blank. For a moment she had considered killing Mimi, so as to keep her secret just that, a secret. But the thought passed and Mimi was the first to speak.

"Y-...You're a...a..."

"Dragon." Chihiro finished her sentence monotone.

Chihiro had taken them to her apartment and explained the spirit world and the creatures including dragons. She explained that back nearly 1000 generations in her family a dragon had mated into her bloodline, every hundredth born child in the Ogino family was 100 percent dragon's blood. She was the 600th born child and so she was a pure dragon, immortality, transformations and all.

Mimi had taken it surprisingly well considering the absurdity of it all. But she accepted it as the truth it was and the two moved on normally. But once Chihiro had reached 18 years of age her body required blood. Preferably the blood of her mate but considering she didn't have one she had to restrain herself. But occasionally she would slip and bite the throat of those she slept with, drinking the sweet metallic liquid, enough to sustain herself but not enough to kill them. She would erase their memory of those few moments and they would move on.

Every time this would occur Chihiro would wake up early, Mimi had picked up on this pattern rather quickly.

Mimi sighed, turning off the T.V and standing preparing to leave.

"Well that was all I was here for, just making sure you were all right." She grabbed her coat and as she slipped her arms down the sleeves and faced the door she spoke softly.

"Sleeping with others...wont do you any good...they aren't him and you know it. No matter their eye color...you love him. Nothing can change that and nothing else with satisfy you."

"...I know."

And with that Mimi left her alone for the second time that morning.

…...

Chihiro walked through the streets of her campus, her eyes blank as they stared forward never straying from the direction she wished to walk. As usual the eyes of fellow students fell upon her, she might as well have been a celebrity. Though she despised the crowd that would form around her if she stopped for too long. It wasn't that she Couldn't socialize, she just didn't like people. Mindless idiots that fawned over her, she felt surrounded by imbeciles who had no direction in life.

It was around 2p.m now. She had given her first lecture as a guest at another class but afterwards had been called to the main office building to speak to the director. About what she didn't know.

She walked up the large steps efficiently, passing men and women mostly in suits with cases by their side or strung over their shoulder.

Having been their more than often she knew how to get to the director's office and was recognized by the front desk and so was didn't have to check in, wait to be called or stand in line. Heading along the marble flooring she eventually found herself at the director's office, pushing on the long golden handle of his tinted glass double door.

It was a fairly routine appointment, he had asked her to give future lectures and found some more work opportunities for her. Being a relatively close friend she enjoyed speaking to him about other things in idle chit chat before he had his meetings and during her free time as well.

He would tell her things he probably shouldn't, would bad mouth certain partners and joke with her and she enjoyed their intelligent conversations. Being an older man rather than becoming senile and mean he had become a humble and kind old man.

After the clock had reached 3p.m he had a meeting to attend, standing from his chair she followed his action, shaking his hand with a smile from both of them he thanked her and she headed on her way. Grabbing her skateboard from her earlier classroom where her lecture had taken place along with her messenger bag she skated down the smooth floor of the hallways that she shouldn't be, but no one ever cared.

She had never caused the security guards or janitors any trouble or caused any damage so they left her to herself. She would always nod with a small smile of appreciation as she would roll by them and they enjoyed the pleasant hello that was rarely given to them.

As she reached the next building over she realized Mimi's class would be ending and decided to wait for her. Stepping on the tail of her board it popped up into her hand and she sat on the stone steps knowing her "annoying intruder" would enjoy the rare surprise.

Mimi was speaking to another friend of hers as she exited the building before noticing the familiar back of the head of her best friend leaning against the short columns at the bottom of the stairs. Saying goodbye to her friend Mimi headed down the stairs with a hop in her step.

"Hey Chihiro!" she greeted excitedly, happy to see her friend out and about on such a pleasant day.

"Hello Mimi." Chihiro greeted back with her usual thin lined smile, "I was skating by and figured you'd enjoy a visit so here I am~"

Mimi huggled her friend much to Chihiro's dismay, but Chihiro lightly placed her free arm around Mimi sort of returning the embrace.

"I ALWAYS enjoy your visits! Now have you eaten or were you too lazy again...?" Her skeptical blue eyes bore into Chihiro's. "..."

"Thought so. Wanna go eat? There's a diner in town~" she suggested.

Chihiro nodded and let her board fall on its wheels, skating slowly alongside her walking friend.

They walked/skated in silence, nice silence neither awkward nor uncommon for the two. Mimi liked allowing Chihiro to think to herself, something Chihiro truly appreciated, Chihiro wasn't one of many words either as many easily discovered through encountering her.

They arrived at the diner and Mimi ordered the classic, cheeseburger, fries and a chocolate milkshake to dip them in. Chihiro ordered a burger with nothing but cheese and the meat, she hated the texture of any lettuce but iceberg, wasn't fond of tomatoes unless in sauce form and didn't like onions much either, she also ordered herself a Dr. Pepper and observed Mimi rolling her eyes.

"Your such a child, ordering a burger without anything even remotely healthy on it."

"And Prooouuud of it." Chihiro responded bluntly. Mimi couldn't help but laugh and Chihiro let a smile slide.

They ate their meals, during which Mimi did 99 percent of the talking. Chihiro honestly only spoke if asked a direct question, other than that it was mostly noises and nods. Feeling herself grow tired Mimi noticed her repetitive yawns and so called for the check, picking up the tab despite Chihiro's excess of money.

Mimi walked with Chihiro to her apartment, making sure Chihiro made it all the way inside before saying "goodnight" and "sleep well." Chihiro propped her board against the wall in the front hall next to her skate shoes. Tossing her wallet on the kitchen counter, stripping of her t shirt and tossing it on the floor.

'She'll yell at me tomorrow...' Chihiro thought to herself, Mimi would pick her mess up for her while she lectured her about keeping the place clean and blah blah blah. Flopping on the couch, her head resting on the armrest she laid an arm across her tired eyes shielding them from the dim light of the moon that slipped past her large windows that provided the beautiful view of town. 2 hours passed, it was now almost 9p.m before she was awoken from her nap by the typical three knocks on her door. Her brain made the assumption that Mimi had returned god knows why and so she slowly with a groan rose from the couch. Remaining shirtless she headed for the door, her bare feet soothed by the cold flooring.

Raking a hand through her soft hair she reached out and turned the handle opening the door with a slow blink, leaning on the doorframe propped up by her arm.

"What~?" she stated tiredly before realizing Mimi was not her guest. Her eyes gazed slightly downward from eye level expecting to meet Mimi's eyes but instead fell upon what looked to be a white tunic and black pants. As her gaze quickly moved upwards she realized her visiter was a man and soon all thoughts disappeared as her eyes met those she had only seen in dreams since that fateful day 10 years ago...

That soft shimmering emerald green she had seen but once...the ones she had hoped to find in another but never could. The familiar pale skin, dark hair that would shine green if the light hit it just right. His features had matured just as hers had but there was no mistaking it...

His POV

Soft smooth grey brown eyes that belonged to only one, chestnut hair fluffy and soft, shorter but still the same hair. Pale skin, rather tall...almost his height. She had grown up and become even more beautiful but there was no mistaking it...

Back to her POV

He was the first to speak.

"Chihiro..."

It took her a moment but she responded..."...Haku..."

She suddenly felt a strong heartbeat echo through her mind, her pupils became slit but they hadn't changed color, her senses heightened, she could see the pulse run through the vein of his throat, smell the blood that flowed through his system. Her body and subconscious sensed him. Dragon nature had kicked in and she swallowed thickly trying to calm herself. Though her expression never changed and she again made eye contact.

She spoke the only word she could fathom at the moment.

"H-...How..." she eventually formed the rest of her thought, there were many "how's" to ask.

"How did you...find me how did you get here Why did you come here-" but for the second time that day her words were cut off...this time by the soft warm lips she craved.

He had wrapped his long fingers around the back of her neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss, one they had both been waiting for for 10 years. It took her but a second to kiss back, wrapping both her hands around the back of his neck and pulling him closer, desperate for all of him.

As their lips roughly pressed together she licked at his bottom lip, he parted his lips and gently provoked her tongue with his at first before slipping it passed her lips with slight aggression, dominating her tongue as he pushed her back past the doorway, shutting the door with his foot behind them never breaking the kiss.

He could tell by the fact she was such a good kisser and her knowledgeable actions that she had had experience in this matter before, it irked him slightly but the thought passed, he had never so much as touched another woman but he couldn't have expected her to do the same.

He had her backed up against the counter now, her heart was racing threatening to burst out of her chest as the embrace intensified. He gripped her under the thighs lifting her onto the counter effortlessly, circling her tongue with his before rather skillfully hooking her Upper lip with his tongue, gently holding it between his teeth and tugging gently. He heard a rather prominent groan slip past her throat.

She realized it as he did and her eyes widened slightly, she usually had more self control but that sound left her without restraint. As if she willingly made the noise which with her pride was a rare occurrence.

He smirked~ "Aroused are we?"

Her eyes squinted in a playful glare. "Shut up~" she chuckled lightly as she spoke pulling him into another kiss. His large cool hands felt along her hot skin, running over the bumps and creases of her firm muscles along her torso. He began tracing her individual abs with a slender finger, she subconsciously sat further upright as he did so giving away that she enjoyed the sensitive touch.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom where he not so gently laid her on the bed. Placing a leg between either of hers and arms beside her head he had caged her in. For a few moments as he hovered above her his eyes explored her nearly naked upper half. Scars adorned her skin, one diagonal across her chest, one on her lower abs, and others. Her eyes watched him as he observed her, panting softly she could feel her aggressive desires growing.

However she hadn't known that Haku had met Mimi before entering the building. She had recognized him from Chihiro's stories. She had talked to him for those 2 hours, revealing that she was a dragon and her room number within the conversation. Haku was rather ecstatic to learn of her immortality and that he could be as aggressive as he liked without the fear of breaking her like he would if she had been human.

Her eyes had begun to occasionally shimmer the pale blue color, she would blink it away but her pupil remained snake like. He straddled her waist, removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor beside the bed. Chihiro gazed upon his muscular chest and abdominals, rather pleased with the 6 pack and strong arms she felt her urges race through her. But she was pinned beneath him!

Much to her pleasure he quickly arched down and kissed up her neck, more than anything she loved his cold skin against hers, she had always been hot, radiating heat to the point of wearing sleeveless in the winter without even a shiver. She came to the conclusion it was due to him being a water dragon while her a fire.

She purred softly as he nipped and suckled higher and higher until reaching her earlobe, he flicked his tongue at it before suckling gently. She gasped rather loudly arching up with wide eyes leaning her head to the side pulling her ear from his grasp. He arched an eyebrow at her reaction, his curiosity peeked.

Grabbing her chin he kept her head turned to the side pinned to the bed as he licked up the shell of her ear. He received an entertaining response to his liking, she inhaled sharply, her expression becoming a bit flustered.

He blew a thin cool stream of air into her ear and he heard a faint squeak in the back of her throat, her eyes pinched shut. She was holding back her cries~ He smirked to himself before licking at her ear aggressively while simultaneously blowing hot breath into it. Too much for her to bare she cried out and mewled, clutching his shoulder as he attacked her weak spot.

A-Ah! H-Haku! Nuuuu~!" she cried but he only plunged and thrusted his tongue inside her ear making her pant and cry out even louder. After nearly a minute which to her felt like an eternity he pulled back slightly only to see her ears were beat red, her eyes watery and she was panting rather heavily.

"So~ its your ears hm?"

She responded with a frown, her eyes on the wall avoiding his as she lifted her hands to her ears covering them firmly. He had found her one and only weak spot in minutes!

Chuckling at her childish reaction he leaned down and kissed her softly, slowly her hands fell from her ears and she melted into his touch. Entangling his fingers with her short hair he tugged gently drawing a moan out of her as his others hand ran down her waist coming to her jeans. Unbuttoning and unzipping the loose low fitting pants he broke the kiss only to smoothly slip them off in one tug.

Hooking a finger on the cup of her bra he pulled it down exposing her nipple, taking her breast in his mouth he suckled and tugged in thrusting motions as his other hand ran up along her inner thigh. Her back arched harshly into his touch, her head falling back as she moaned passed clenched teeth.

His fingers found their way to her vital region, feeling along her folds through her boxers.

"You're already hot down here~" he said huskily as he placed butterfly kisses up her chest, unhooking her bra with one hand, tossing it aside.

"SH- SHUT UP!" Her ears flamed red once again but her cheeks remained pale.

"So you blush with your ears huh? Interesting~" He resumed suckling her other breast making her nipples grow hard, she could feel herself grow wetter with his every touch.

As he felt her and kissed her and dominated her her dragon side only grew stronger, Haku watched as her eyes faded from their warm brown to their icy blue. He had seen her pupils change the second he had opened the door, she was reaching her limit but he would make her wait.

Slipping his fingers under the hem of her boxers he pulled them down and off her ankles, adding them to the growing pile of clothes. Abruptly lifting her legs resting them on his shoulders using his thumbs he spread her folds which had become soaked with her juices much to her embarrassment.

Dragging his tongue from her entrance to her clit between her folds she let a drawn out mewl escape her, her eyes closed and she bit her thumb. Rolling his tongue over her clit he flicked it from side to side as well making it grow hard and erect making it only more sensitive. He suckled it gently, teasing it with his tongue inside his mouth as he gently bit and tugged with his lips.

"Hah~! Ah~ Haku!" she moaned and panted as she squirmed slightly. Before releasing the sensitive piece of her he gave it a gentle nip sending a pleasurable spike a pain through her body that lasted but a split second. She let out a yip before his tongue changed into his dragon one, long and lizard like he circled her entrance with it before slipping it inside her.

Making shallow little thrusts at first his ears were filled with the pleasant sound of soft cries from his loved one. He slithered his tongue deeper and deeper before thrusting it hard and fast against her g spot. A high pitched groan hitched in her throat as he continued to his her spot, rubbing her clit gently with his thumb as he did so. She had built up tolerance with her experience but she had never done it with the one she loved and it made her 100 times more sensitive.

"Ngh! S-Stop Haku! I-...I'll cum if you-! If you-!" Her thighs quivered with the urge to clamp together, her hips twitched with the urge to buck back at him but he firmly had her legs pinned apart.

He pulled out only to taunt and tease her~ "If I what? If I~ dooo this?" Plunging his tongue all the way back into her depths she squeaked.

"Y-YES!" She arched upwards, her hips bucking as much as he would allow her to. The familiar pressure was building in her lower gut, and she knew it would eventually become unbearable and she would release.

Rubbing and twisting her clit gently between his thumb and forefinger as he thrusted his tongue inside her it wasn't long before she let out a cry of ecstasy and came. He drank from her, swallowing every last drop of her cum that was surprisingly sweet.

Licking his lips he set her legs down with a smirk as he hovered back over her noticing red ears. Slipping his own pants off along with his underwear he spread her legs placing his dick at her entrance and without restraint he thrusted inside her.

Letting out a loud groan she bit her thumb, pale blue eyes had become glazed over and hazy underneath half closed eyelids, gazing back at him as he hovered close above her. Pressing his cool chest against her he intentionally hovered his neck above her lips, tempting her to give in to her thirst.

Chihiro being as smart as she was noticed this action and had deduced that he knew about her, what she was.

"M-Mimi told you!" she spoke between moans and pants.

He simply 'mmhm'ed in response as he thrusted long and hard inside her. She could see his pulse, the vein in his neck a deep blue color running along the column up to his ear. Her fangs grew longer and sharper as she clenched her teeth.

She felt his lips brush her ear as he spoke "Do it~ indulge yourself. You've never been able to drink as much as you'd like no? I'm no human nor are you. Drink as much as you desire~"

She felt her neck slowly turning, her lips grazing the soft tender skin of his neck, he paused his thrusting staying deep inside her. Licking up the side of his throat her fangs brushed along the hot flesh, her eyes animalistic as she finally gripped his shoulder pinning him down against her and sank her fangs deep into his neck.

"Ngh~!" Haku let out a groan at the burning sensation that became pleasurable after a few moments. Regaining his composure he resumed thrusting, rolling his hips smoothing gliding along her g spot so as to tease her as her hips bucked down at him. She swallowed mouthful after mouthful of the best tasting blood she'd ever had. The fluid slid down her throat like no other, she craved more and more and More! The pleasure that hit her body in waves with his every thrust as she drank caused muffled moans to fill the room.

She bit down harder as she could feel her body growing satisfied with the blood for the first time. She took her last sips, pulling her fangs from his throat and licking the puncture wounds to heal them. But moments later she felt her throat being captured by the fangs of another.

Haku was sealing the deal for once two dragons had tasted each others blood they were forever bound together. In a way they were married, they would become unable to mate with any another after he had tasted her blood.

And so he drank from her, the sensation was new to her and the taste new to him. Both found their new experience quite pleasurable. Her blood was thick but ran down his throat smoother than any silk. The burning that ran through her body faded into a pleasurable continuous tingle.

Both groaned in satisfaction, her hip bucked freely against his thrusting and he released her with a soft gasp for breath. He too licked the puncture marks healing them with no scar left to adorn the skin.

Simultaneously they sought out each other's lip and were happy to capture them in a long embrace. With rapid thrusts Haku came inside her, drawn out moans from both filled the large apartment. He remained inside her for a while longer, breaking the kiss they panted, a thin coat of sweat lined their skin and Chihiro felt the familiar fatigue set in.

Haku pulled out slowly, falling beside her on the bed, their breaths had fallen in sink with one another's and he smiled beside her, turning her head for a soft kiss. She smiled affectionately in return.

She was satisfied and happy. Two things she never thought she'd say with 100% truth to them.

He laid a hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin as he touched their foreheads together, his smile never fading as their eyes held contact.

"I love you~" he spoke softly but plenty loud enough to hear.

"...I love you too."

A/N WELP there ya have it. Kinda bad kinds good not my best meh. But hey I haven't updated anything in like forever and am actually supposed to be typing an essay for english honors on epic heros right now sooooooo~ yeh. As I said before read and or review, favorite this story, read my other stories if you like, any of which is much appreciated! TILL NEXT TIME~ NaRuTo99SWaG


End file.
